


Кто сторожит сторожей

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Horror, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано для команды fandom Rabona Holy City 2014 на ФБ-2014, на задание "поворот кругом".
Kudos: 2





	Кто сторожит сторожей

**Author's Note:**

> идея манямбы позаимствована из серии 5х02 «Доктора Кто» «Зверь внизу» и неслабо извращена.

— Доброе утро, сестра Латея, — нежно говорит будильник. Была такая замечательная сиротка — Сандра, с длинными волосами; Галатея часто заплетала ей косы. Ее записали для всех сообщений по комму, уж больно была сладкоголоса.

(Не помню, что с ней стало.)

Еще несколько секунд Галатея лежит, не открывая глаз, а потом резко их распахивает. Перед глазами — все та же чернота.

Это хорошо, это правильно. Это знак того, что сестра Латея по-прежнему остается собой.

— Сводку, — приказывает она, наощупь двигаясь к шкафу. Открыв железные дверцы, перебирает висящие на вешалках монашеские робы — все они одинаково шершавые, «кусачие», будто придуманы специально для усмирения плоти.

Как раз то, что нужно.

— За прошедшую ночь не зафиксировано происшествий, подходящих под критические протоколы, — жизнерадостно сообщает голос Сандры. — Правонарушения в пределах нормы. Один летальный исход в секторе Б. С телами жертвы и преступника распорядились надлежащим образом. Актуальное население: четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать пять особей. Система жизнеобеспечения выполняет свои функции без сбоев.

(Доброе утро, четыре тысячи семьсот двадцать семь минус два. Система жизнеобеспечения в порядке.)

— Отбой, — говорит Галатея, завязывая пояс из бечевки.

Этот день мало чем отличается о череды предыдущих.

* * *  
По шепоту и колыханию аур Галатея чувствует: на утренней мессе в главном храме собралась добрая четверть жителей. Она спрашивает себя, почему до сих пор не ввела пятую трудовую смену, чтобы рациональней распределить ресурсы.

Ах да, минус один-два каждые пару месяцев. Трудовые ресурсы не успевают самовосполняться, а те, которые в наличии, не потянут принять на себя больше обязанностей за отрезок времени.

Господи Рабонский, какими категориями она научилась рассуждать. Подумать только, в самом начале она полагала, что сможет спасти всех.

— Звездолету «Рабона» и сестре Латее — осанна! — нараспев тянет отец Винсент. Каждый епископ теперь принимает имя «Винсент», отказываясь от мирской жизни и личных желаний. Галатея встает со своего места на троне-алтаре и протягивает вперед руки, сложенные ковшиком. Из чаши отца Винсента в ладони сестры Латеи льется кровь — сладкая, пряная, человечья. — И да пребудет с нами Ее благодать!

(Господи Рабонский, разве этого я хотела?)

Галатея еще немного держит в пригоршне теплую кровь, а потом резким движением стряхивает ее в толпу. Ей легко представить, как капли оседают на лицах, попадают в глаза прихожан. По толпе проходит ропот, испуганный и восторженный одновременно.

— Идите с миром, братья и сестры, — говорит отец Винсент, завершая мессу. — И помните о долге.

(Не убивайте друг друга, пожалуйста, иначе я не знаю, зачем все это затеяла.)

Долг. Вот что движет ею, не иначе. Она должна понять, что дальше.

— Святой отец, — окликает Галатея, услышав, что шорох рясы, едва различимый в шуршании, шепоте, стуке каблуков, кашле и вздохах расходящихся, отдаляется. — Винсент!

Галатея чувствует, как замирает его аура, как нехотя он поворачивается и боком придвигается к алтарю — так, как если бы смертельно боялся ее.

— Да, всемогущая сестра?

— Отведите меня на место сегодняшнего преступления.

* * *  
Галатее легко вообразить, что произошло.

(Рабонский Господи, зачем мне глаза, я и так слишком ясно вижу.)

…она шла по коридору с палубы пять на четвертую, собиралась подняться по лестнице. Отработала смену на овечьей ферме (шерсть для «кусачей» робы, мясо на ужин, костяная мука, рога, копыта), возвращалась домой, к семье.

Он догнал ее у самого входа на первый пролет, стукнул чем-то тяжелым в основание затылка, принялся торопливо раздевать осевшее мягкое тело — такое белое, такое сдобное, еще теплое.

Чуть погодя подоспела стража.

(Рабонский Господи, почему я вижу это так ясно?)

— Сумасшедший насильник, сестра Латея, — говорит отец Винсент. Его голос дрожит. От всей фигуры епископа исходят волны — липкие, мерзкие, удушающие.

Но это не страх, удивленно осознает Галатея. Это нетерпение.

Они все уже ее не боятся, было время, когда боялись, но больше нет, что же случилось?

Галатея прикасается к оградительной веревке, тонкой, жесткой, как ее монашеский пояс. Присев, трогает жидкость на полу. Она видит сцену убийства так ясно, следы ауры такие четкие, что этого просто не может быть.

— Если это все, сестра Латея… — начинает епископ.

Да, думает Галатея, и это слово звучит в ней, как посвист меча. Да, это все.

Она разворачивается и идет обратно, к лестнице на шестую палубу, чтобы спуститься к самым трюмам, ниже жилых и технических этажей, и проверить систему жизнеобеспечения.

* * *  
Галатея спешит вниз — один пролет, другой, третий, — перебирая в памяти годы, проведенные на звездолете, бесконечные дни своей жизни.

О, как долго они воевали, когда Мирия решила высадиться на материк, о, как долго странствовали, сколько боев приняли, как много прошло лет. Они освоили артиллерию, огнестрельное оружие, лазеры и тазеры, лучевые пушки, распылители на атомы, Господи Рабонский, какая долгая, какая страшная жизнь, полная попыток удержаться за прошлое и собрать себя воедино после потерь, разбивающих вдребезги. Никого не осталось — только она и Мирия. Никого, кто был с самого начала.

(Это же мы принесли с острова вирус йома, пожравший половину мужского населения.)

Стонущая от боли земля рассыпалась, и тогда Галатея решила, что нет ничего важнее места, которое однажды спасло ее. Спасло однажды — спасет снова.

Как они строили этот звездолет, Рабонский Господи!.. Как долго, как безуспешно. Звездолет, для которого еще не придумали двигатель, корабль, который никуда не улетит.

А потом «пробудившиеся» и дракониды окончательно развалили то, что оставалось от планеты. На кусочки, на космическую пыль.

(И вот мы висим в холодной черной пустоте, и нет нам дороги домой, ибо мы дома.)

Галатея не может вспомнить, как случилось, что мессу отправляют ее именем.

Галатея спускается в трюм.

* * *  
У щупальцев Мирии нежная фиолетовая аура смерти.

Они, как ветви близко растущих деревьев, переплетаются и поднимаются вверх, заполняя собой почти все пространство трюма, врастают в стенки корабля, входят в обшивку, намертво закупоривая собой пробоины. По ним сочится слабый серебристо-сиреневый свет, они прозрачны, будто стеклянные, и Галатея своими незрячими глазами может рассмотреть каждую жилку, наполненную угасающей энергией йома.

Система жизнеобеспечения звездолета «Рабона» во всей красе.

В самой середине хитросплетения отростков пульсирует сердце, похожее на мозг — или мозг, похожий на сердце.

Сгусток жизни командира Мирии, Номера Четыре Организации.

— Галатея, — у нее все такой же голос, спокойный и властный, хотя она истощена и обессилела. — Ты опять пришла.

(Как тебе удается удержать эту форму, если ты умираешь? Неужели плоти правонарушителей достаточно?)

Галатея молчит, сцепив руки на поручне смотровой площадки.

— Они снова сделали это, правда?

— Снова? — эхом откликается Галатея.

По телу Мирии проходит рябь, и пол под ногами чуть заметно колышется.

А потом Мирия осыпает ее вопросами:

— Каково поголовье овец? Коров? Как дела в оранжереях? Кто следит за солнечными батареями? Как давно ты посещала лазарет? Чья кровь льется тебе в ладони на утренней службе?

Галатея отступает на шаг и упирается спиной в запертую дверь.

— Я не… Я…

— Верно, — глухо смеется Мирия. — Ты — не ты. Ты больше ничего не знаешь. Ты не видишь, но главное — ты больше не хочешь видеть.

— Не хочу видеть — чего? — Галатея подается вперед, досадую на себя за слабость. Так всегда было — она пасует перед напором Мирии. Спасовала, когда та принесла себя в жертву Рабоне вместо нее — и продолжает идти на попятный.

— Их аур.

(Я легко могу вообразить себе все, что здесь было.)

— Что не так с их аурами? Думай, Номер Три!

(У их аур очень четкие отпечатки. У людей таких не бывает.)

— Потому что на звездолете «Рабона» давно нет людей.

Голос Мирии — сочувствующий, нежный.

Голос Мирии — человеческий.

* * *  
Чуть погодя подоспела стража.

Она съела обоих.

* * *  
Они решили это вместе — так тогда казалось Галатее. Спасти последних людей на умирающей планете, создать свой ковчег. Они сделали из города огромный корабль, принесли все, что было, пригнали весь скот.

Только этому кораблю не суждено было улететь, не было подходящего двигателя, не было такой технологии даже в мире материка, шагнувшем далеко вперед по сравнению с островом. Нечем было обогреться, некуда было бежать.

И тогда Мирия сказала, что ей не страшны тьма и холод, что она может держать все палубы вместе, если станет их частью, что высокоорганизованный разум — Господи Рабонский, как она красиво всегда говорила! — может управляемо изменять свою плоть: заставить «пробужденное» тело вдыхать углекислый газ и выдыхать кислород, чтобы те, кто внутри, жили.

У Галатеи оставались Рабона и Мирия, а у Мирии — только Галатея. И, наверное, для Мирии это было самым важным, ведь она сказала все это первая.

И Галатея ей позволила.

(Господи Рабонский, как же давно это было?)

* * *  
— Ты узнаёшь это не впервые, — говорит Мирия. Ее сердце, похожее на мозг, пульсирует в такт словам. — Я понимаю: это слишком ранит тебя. Ты предпочитаешь не помнить. Семь тысяч триста двадцать пять световых дней. Так долго, так тяжело.

— Двадцать лет, — шепчет Галатея.

Мирия тихо смеется.

— Больше нет никаких «лет».

— Как ты держишь форму, если тебе не достаются даже преступники? Как ты борешься с голодом?

— Неужели и это забыла? Ты защитного типа. Ты кормишь меня собой.

Галатея садится на пол, приваливается спиной к двери.

— Как такое получилось?

— Кто-то отведал моей плоти, — голос такой, будто Мирия пожимает плечами, — той, что вырвалась наружу из тесноты палуб. Зараженной, с вирусом йома. Ты знаешь, как быстро он распространяется, если нет никого, кто бы выкорчевал заразу.

(Но я же была здесь, почему же я такая слепая?)

— И никого не осталось?

Мирия не отвечает.

Вот чем особенный этот день, думает Галатея. Может быть, она и раньше узнавала правду, но та оказывалась такой страшной, что забыть было легче: вокруг больше йома, чем людей, она обливает их кровью в церкви, не ведая, что творит, а голос девочки Сандры по комму, перепрограммированный врать, утверждает, что очередное убийство — в рамках нормы. Это же не йома, чего бояться?

(Господи Рабонский.)

Но этот день особенный: людей больше не осталось.

— Реши, Галатея, — просит Мирия. — Реши, что снова уйдешь, ляжешь спать и забудешь обо всем этом. Я устала с тобой болтать. У меня нет сил.

(Господи Рабонский, когда я успела стать тобой?)

Галатея вспоминает — как светлый сон, залитый послеполуденным солнцем, — как в давние, какие-то мифические времена стояла на крыльце настоящего рабонского собора, того, земного, и отец Винсент — настоящий, первый из череды, — говорил ей, что в клеймор нет ничего чудовищного, потому что они охраняют людей.

Галатея так держалась за это, за свою человечность, что не заметила, как чудовищами стали те, кого она охраняла, и как сама она стала хуже любой твари.

— Мирия, — зовет она, шагая вперед, чувствуя, видя, как щупальца Мирии обвивают, прошивают каждый отсек корабля. — Обними меня. Обними всю эту чертову Рабону, чтобы кости захрустели.

(Потому что мы обе так устали.)

И падает вниз.


End file.
